Alberta Senior Hockey Champions
This is a list of the Alberta Senior Hockey Champions. When they were eligible, they played in the Allan Cup playoffs. From 1945-46 to 1949-50 and 1966-67 to 1967-68 teams from Alberta and Saskatchewan played together in the Western Canada Senior Hockey League. However, in 1966-67 and 1967-68 there were separate Alberta champions. Senior (Allan Cup Eligible) *1908-09 none *1909-10 none *1910-11 Calgary St Marys *1911-12 Calgary AC *1912-13 Edmonton Eskimos *1913-14 Edmonton Dominions *1914-15 Edmonton Eskimos *1915-16 Edmonton Borden Bearcats *1916-17 none *1917-18 Calgary 78th Battery *1918-19 Calgary Columbus Club *1919-20 Lethbridge Vets *1920-21 Calgary Alberta Pacific *1921-22 Calgary Fourex *1922-23 Blairmore *1923-24 Bellevue *1924-25 Coleman Tigers *1925-26 Canmore *1926-27 Canmore *1927-28 Canmore Miners *1928-29 High River Fliers *1929-30 Blairmore *1930-31 Edmonton Superiors *1931-32 Calgary Bronks *1932-33 Edmonton Superiors *1933-34 Luscar Indians *1934-35 Edmonton Superiors *1935-36 Luscar Indians *1936-37 Edmonton Dominions *1937-38 Calgary Rangers *1938-39 Lethbridge Maple Leafs *1939-40 Calgary Stampeders *1940-41 Lethbridge Maple Leafs *1941-42 Lethbridge Maple Leafs *1942-43 Calgary Currie Army *1943-44 Edmonton Vics *1944-45 none *1945-46 Calgary Stampeders (Won Allan Cup) *1946-47 Calgary Stampeders *1947-48 Edmonton Flyers (Won Allan Cup) *1948-49 Regina Capitals *1949-50 Calgary Stampeders *1950-51 Edmonton Mercurys *1951-52 Edmonton Pats *1952-53 none *1953-54 none *1954-55 none *1955-56 none *1956-57 none *1957-58 Red Deer Rustlers *1958-59 none *1959-60 none *1960-61 none *1961-62 Calgary Adderson Builders *1962-63 Lacombe Rockets *1963-64 Lacombe Rockets *1964-65 Drumheller Miners *1965-66 Drumheller Miners (Won Allan Cup) *1966-67 Drumheller Miners *1967-68 Drumheller Miners *1968-69 Calgary Stampeders *1969-70 Calgary Stampeders *1970-71 Calgary Stampeders *1971-72 Edmonton Monarchs *No Alberta Senior championship from 1973-1979 (Intermediate A was highest level in province) *1979-80 Camrose Maroons *1980-81 Innisfail Eagles *1981-82 Innisfail Eagles *1982-83 none (Intermediate A was highest level in province) *1983-84 none (Intermediate A was highest level in province) *1984-85 none (Intermediate A was highest level in province) *1985-86 Leduc Bruins (Senior AA) *1986-87 Stony Plain Eagles (Senior AA) (Won Western Canada Championship) *1987-88 Bassano Hawks (Senior AAA champions from this season onward) *1988-89 Bassano Hawks *1989-90 Stony Plain Eagles *1990-91 Paul Band Blackhawks *1991-92 Stony Plain Eagles *1992-93 Stony Plain Eagles *1993-94 Stony Plain Eagles *1994-95 Stony Plain Eagles (Allan Cup Finalist) *1995-96 Stony Plain Eagles (Allan Cup Finalist) *1996-97 Stony Plain Eagles *1997-98 Stony Plain Eagles *'1998-99 Stony Plain Eagles (Won Allan Cup)' *1999-00 Stony Plain Eagles *2000-01 Stony Plain Eagles *2001-02 Stony Plain Eagles (Allan Cup Finalist) *2002-03 Stony Plain Eagles (Allan Cup Finalist) *2003-04 Bentley Generals *2004-05 Horse Lake Thunder *2005-06 Fort Saskatchewan Chiefs *2006-07 Bentley Generals *2007-08 Bentley Generals (Allan Cup Finalist) *''2008-09 Bentley Generals (Won Allan Cup)' *2009-10 Bentley Generals (Allan Cup Finalist) *2010-11 Bentley Generals (Allan Cup Finalist) *2011-12 Stony Plain Eagles *'2012-13 (Chinook League) Bentley Generals (Won Allan Cup)' *2013-14 (Chinook League) Bentley Generals *2014-15 (Chinook League) Bentley Generals (Allan Cup Finalist) *'2015-16 (Chinook League) Bentley Generals (Won Allan Cup)' *2016-17 (Chinook League) Lacombe Generals (Allan Cup Finalist) *2017-18 Lacombe Generals *2018-19 Lacombe Generals 'Allan Cup Winners in Bold print''' Senior AA Champions *1985-86 Leduc Bruins *1986-87 Stony Plain Eagles *1987-88 Stony Plain Eagles *1988-89 Paul Band Blackhawks *1989-90 Paul Band Blackhawks Not held 1991 to 2008 *2008-09 Spirit River Rangers (North Peace Hockey League) *2009-10 West Central Rams (Chinook Hockey League) *2010-11 Provost Blades (Battle River Hockey League) *2011-12 Daysland Northstars (Battle River Hockey League) *2012-13 Innisfail Eagles (Chinook Hockey League) *2013-14 Okotoks Drillers (Chinook Hockey League) *2014-15 Nanton Palominos (Ranchland Hockey League) *2015-16 Daysland Northstars (North Central Hockey League) *2016-17 Nanton Palominos (Ranchland Hockey League) *2017-18 Bonnyville Pontiacs (North Central Hockey League) *2018-19 Morinville Kings (North Central Hockey League) Senior A Champions *1985-86 Brooks Blackhawks *1986-87 Beaverlodge 77's *1987-88 Bonnyville Pontiacs *1988-89 Irma Aces *1989-90 Irma Aces *1990-91 Bonnyville Pontiacs *1991-92 Bonnyville Pontiace *1992-93 Innisfail Eagles *1993-94 Bashaw Stars *1994-95 Grimshaw Huskies *1995-96 Drayton Valley Wildcats *1996-97 Hythe Mustangs *1997-98 Spirit River Rangers *1998-99 Irma/Wainwright *1999-00 Westlock Wolfpack *2000-01 Daysland Northstars *2001-02 Bentley Generals *2002-03 Fort Macleod Mustangs *2003-04 Bonnyville Pontiacs *2004-05 Slave Lake Winterhawks *2005-06 Grand Prairie Athletics *2006-07 Horse Lake Thunder *2007-08 Daysland Northstars *2008-09 Provost Blades *2009-10 Wainwright Rustlers *2010-11 Dewberry Mustangs *2011-12 Dewberry Mustangs *2012-13 Nanton Palominos *2013-14 Morinville Kings Following the 2013-14 season, only a Senior AA Provincial Champion was crowned. Senior B Champions *1985-86 Stettler Sabres *1986-87 Ponoka Stampeders *1987-88 Lacombe Merchants *1988-89 Olds Elks *1989-90 Bonnyville Pontiacs *1990-91 Trochu Blazers *1991-92 Consort Comets *1992-93 Big Valley Oil Kings *1993-94 Bonnyville Pontiacs *1994-95 Peace River Stampeders *1995-96 Rocky Mountain House Rams *1996-97 Nanton Paliminos *1997-98 Slave Lake Winterhawks *1998-99 Drayton Valley Wildcats *1999-00 Slave Lake Winterhawks *2000-01 Slave Lake Winterhawks *2001-02 Fort Macleod Mustangs *2002-03 Drayton Valley Wildcats *2003-04 Slave Lake Winterhawks *2004-05 Bonnyville Pontiacs *2005-06 Fort Macleod Mustangs *2006-07 Rocky Mountain House Rams *2007-08 Rocky Mountain House Rams Senior C Champions *1985-86 Hughenden Jets *1986-87 Wainwright Rustlers *1987-88 Coronation *1988-89 Coronation *1989-90 Consort *1990-91 Dewberry Mustangs *1991-92 Didsbury Ramblers Senior D Champions *1985-86 Ponoka Stampeders *1986-87 Oyen Clippers *1987-88 Oyen Clippers *1988-89 Wainwright Rustlers *1989-90 Elk Point See Also *Alberta Intermediate Champions *List of Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs Category:Alberta Senior Playoffs